yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Lord
is a Rank S, Earth-attribute Yo-kai of the Slippery Tribe introduced in ''Yo-kai Watch. Dragon Lord evolves from Draggie when fused with a Dragon Orb. In Yo-kai Watch 3, Dragon Lord is one of the Yo-kai required to unlock Whyvern King. Appearances * ''Yo-kai Watch'': Main game series, spin-offs, and mobile game: ** ''Yo-kai Watch'': Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriending Yo-kai Biology Dragon Lord is a green dragon Yo-kai. It has an ivory-colored, scaly underbelly, lined with orange. He has orange fur on his head with two orange tufts and a purple tuft in the middle. He has two purple horns forked into two. He has blue eyes, two orange whiskers, and sharp fangs. He has clawed feet, and in one he clutches a blue orb. On the tip of his tail, he has a yellow-orange tag. He has orange spines along his back. Profile Yo-kai Watch Draggie will evolve into Dragon Lord once fuse with a Dragon Orb. Alternatively, Dragon Lord will also rarely appears under bamboo trees on the Bamboo Path during the day (Blossom Heights). Yo-kai Watch 2 Fuse Draggie with the Dragon Orb. Yo-kai Watch 3 Fuse Draggie with the Dragon Orb. Additionally, he appears in the Blasters T dungeon Tomb of King Clupharaon 5. Game data Evolution Fusion Stats Attribute tolerance Movelist |80-120|-|Single enemy}} |80-120|Earth|Single enemy}} ||-|Single ally|Boosts an ally's STR with a dragon's might.}} |180|Earth|All enemies|Drops a boulder on his foes with the power of the crystal.}} ||-|6 = Power will increase when in trouble.}} Etymology Origin Dragon Lord is based on a ryū, or Eastern dragon. Originally from China, these creatures are less like youkai and more like actual deities (for which they're called ryūjin, or "dragon gods") that were worshiped in ancient times, and are unrivaled in both wisdom and power. They're associated with rainfall, rivers, and floods, and tornadoes are said to be dragons rising to the skies (hence the Japanese word for tornadoes - tatsumaki, literally "dragon's coil"). In China they are also associated with the imperial rule. Texts speak of the ryū's "nine resemblances": they have a deer's horns, a crocodile's head, a demon's eyes, a snake's neck, a tortoise's belly, a fish's scales, an eagle's claws, a tiger's feet and a bull's ears. Alternatively, as part of the Chinese zodiac they are said to incorporate characteristics from all other 11 animals. They are usually portrayed holding a flaming pearl in their claws, which they especially treasure and will fight fiercely over. Somewhere on their body there is an inverted scale, and if anyone touches it they will become infuriated and tear the offender apart. From there, "touching the inverted scale" became an idiom for provoking the emperor's wrath. Trivia Related Yo-kai * Azure Dragon In other languages fr:Sire Dragon de:Drachenfürst Category:Slippery Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Earth-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Chinese Food Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Fusion Evolutions Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Dragon Yo-kai Category:Reptile Yo-kai Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Green Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai with four or more legs Category:Onechanside Category:Orange Yo-kai